100 One-shot Challenge
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: This is my 100 one-shots for Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan's challenge. Ratings may change during later chapters.
1. Dreams

**Dreams**

There is one place where all of the dreams come true, a special place where every dream is an adventure. One place where it all happens. Welcome to Dream Depot.

Today, the Star Spirits are having a great time as Eldstar said, "Wow! Everyone is having a good dream and if we keep this up, we'll have everyone's dream to come true.

"That's right, buddy." Mamar replied, "This is going to be a fantastic day here."

Just then, the others came in and Kalmar said, "Guys, there is one person who didn't get his dream."

Kleavar saw this and replied, "Well, who is it?"

"It looks like Bowser!" Misstar said.

"So, let's go see him." Muskular added.

"That's right, we must go to Bowser's Castle and find out what his dream is." Skolar said to everyone, "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

So everyone flew from Dream Depot to Bowser's Castle to find out what is Bowser's dream.

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser was fighting his enemies when suddenly, he saw seven Star Spirits. Bowser said, "Wow! That must be the Star Spirits. Maybe they want me to find out my dream. Oh, this is going to be exciting."

Just then, Mamar came in and said, "Are you Bowser Koopa?"

"Yes!" Bowser replied, "What do you want?"

"We're here to grant you your dream and I know where we could do it. Come on!" Klevar said as they send Bowser to Dream Depot.

So off they went to Dream Depot to grant his dream.

When they got there, Eldstar said, "Welcome to Dream Depot, Bowser!"

"Thank you guys for having me." Bowser replied, "I love it! So, you're here to grant my dream, right?"

"That's right, Bowser." Misstar said, "We're gong to find out what is your special dream. Come on, to the Dream Teleporter!"

"Alright!" Bowser agreed as they went to the teleporter.

After a nice visit to the Dream Teleporter, Skolar said, "Well Bowser, our work here is done and now, we're ready to grant your dream. So, are you ready?"

"I'm ready! Star Spirits, grant my dream!" Bowser said as the Star Spirits agreed with him.

"Alright then, close your eyes and here we go! Power of the Stars, grant Bowser's dream!" The Star Spirits said as Bowser closed his eyes, ready to grant his big dream and then, it happened. Bowser's dream has been granted.

Bowser opened his eyes and said, "Well, what is it?"

"Your dream is... A WORTHY OPPONENT!" The Star Spirits said to him.

"Alright! My dream came true! Now I can find one worthy challenger! Thanks, guys!" Bowser said to them.

"Anytime! Come again soon, Bowser!" The Spirits replied as they waved goodbye to him.

The next day at Bowser's Castle, Bowser woke up and said, "Wow, that was a great nap and now, to fulfill my dream! Let's go find an opponent!"

So, off Bowser went to the Mushroom Kingdom to fulfill his dream.


	2. Pride

**Pride**

It's a fantastic day for a race at Baby Park as Yoshi is about to start his time trial. Yoshi loves to race against his friends and today he's feeling pride about this solo run. So Yoshi hopped in his traditional green go-kart and waited for Lakitu to give the signal to start the race.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Hey Yoshi! You're feeling pumped for this time trial?"

"That's right, Lakitu!" Yoshi replied with a pride smile, "I'm so very happy for this amazing run and when I'm done with this, I'll be very proud for Mario and his friends."

"That is what I like to hear about and now, let's get started with this time trial. Remember, you have five laps around Baby Park. Got it?" Lakitu asked as he took out his starting lights from his cloud.

"Got it!" Yoshi agreed with pride confidence.

"Alright then, let's get this run started! Yoshi, start your engines!" Lakitu said as Yoshi started his engines.

Yoshi looked at the road and thought, "_Alright Yoshi, you can do this. You've got a lot of pride in this time trial and I have five laps to do this. It's time to race!_"

Now Yoshi turns his attention on Lakitu and the starting lights as Lakitu said, "Ready, Yoshi?"

"All set!" Yoshi agreed with a smile, "Lakitu, start the countdown!"

"You got it! The time trial will now commence in 3, 2, 1..." Lakitu said as three red lights appeared from right to left on the signal and then...

The green light went off as Lakitu said the word to start Yoshi's time trial...

"**_GO!_**"

With the word shouted, Yoshi stepped on the gas pedal and his green go-kart came out of the starting line, leaving Lakitu in a cloud of dust. Lakitu smiled to himself and said, "Wow! That kart sped out of the starting line when I finish the countdown to the start of the race. I guess I'm feeling pride as well. I love Mario Kart racing!"

So Lakitu decided to use his stopwatch and time Yoshi on his time trial as Yoshi raced around the track for five laps.

When Yoshi was done with his fifth and final lap, he crossed the finish line! Lakitu waved the checkered flag and said, "**_FINISH!_** That was awesome! You have a total race time of one minute! That is the best time on this track! I'm proud of you, buddy."

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Yoshi said with pride, "I love a time trial and I think that I will... GO AGAIN!"

"Alright!" Lakitu said with a big smile, "Let's do it again!"

So Yoshi and Lakitu ran to the starting line once again as Yoshi hopped in to his green go-kart. Then Lakitu took out his lights and said, "Ready to go again?"

"You got it!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"Then on the count of three, you may begin. 3, 2, 1... **_GO!_**" Lakitu shouted as the signal light shined green once more, which allows the green go-kart to speed out of the starting line once again.

And so, Yoshi had a great race and he felt pride about it.


	3. Defeated

**Defeated**

At the Glitz Pit in Glitzville, there is a match that is about to take place. It was Yoshi vs. Rawk Hawk in a spectacular one-on-one showdown. Jolene came in and said, "Hello everyone! Today, the Glitz Pit proudly presents our exhibition match, Yoshi versus Rawk Hawk!"

As she heard this, the crowd cheered very loudly! Then she said, "That's right, folks! These two fighters will go head to head in a battle to the finish! And now, the combatants! First in the red corner, we have the dinosaur who has an appetite for every battle. Here he is, the dinosaur warrior from Yoshi's Island... YOSHI!"

As she heard this, the red doors open up and in steps Yoshi, ready to battle. He flutter jumped all the way to the arena as Jolene said, "And in the blue corner is the Glitz Pit's veteran fighter. You know him, you love him! Here he is ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... RAWK HAWK!"

Then the blue doors open up as Rawk Hawk made his way to the arena. Jolene came to him and said, "Well Rawk, how do you feel about today's match?"

"Awesome!" Rawk Hawk replied as the crowd cheered, "I'm so glad to be here and when this match is done, someone is about to be defeated!"

Jolene agreed with him and said, "Alright then, now let's take a look at the rules of this fight. For this match, there will be a time limit of three minutes. So, you must defeat your opponent before time runs out. If you do, you win! Got it?"

"Got it!" Yoshi and Rawk Hawk replied at the same time.

"Very well, then! Now, let's set the fight timer to three minutes!" Jolene said as the screen shows the match timer. Then she said, "Alright then, the clock won't start until you hear the gong. So without any further ado, let the battle... BEGIN!"

And then, the gong sounded and the timer started to go down as both fighters begin their battle.

Both fighters are fighting very well during their battle, but no one wants to be defeated as the fight timer decreased to the final minute. Jolene saw the fight and said, "Wow! These two fighters are giving everything they got here and we have less than one minute to go until the final gong. Who will be the first to be defeated?"

As the match winds down to the final ten seconds, Yoshi threw his final punch as Rawk Hawk delivered the final blow. The crowd cheered as they await the final gong. Everyone in the arena looked at the timer and began counting down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

_GONG!_

Jolene heard the gong and said, "Time's up! And now, let's find out who is defeated. The fighter who got defeated is... BOTH OF THEM! So, it's a tie!"

As she heard this, the crowd saw two bodies falling on the arena floor. Both Yoshi and Rawk Hawk got defeated at the same time when the final gong went off.

When they got back up, Yoshi shook Rawk's hand and said, "Wow, you defeated me. Thanks for a great match."

"Same to you, Yoshi" Rawk Hawk replied, "Even though we got defeated, we still have fun. Say, care for a rematch next time?"

"You bet!" Yoshi agreed as they share a hug for being defeated.


	4. Sympathy

**Sympathy**

Bowser and Bowser Jr. are a great team. They've been fighting Mario and Luigi ever since. These two were having a sympathy of friendship, bonds, anger, and happiness. Even though they were defeated by Mario and Luigi, they love each other very much.

One day at Mushroom Park, Bowser and Jr. were going to ride their favorite roller coaster, the Koopa King! Bowser said, "Hey son, how about a ride on the newest roller coaster, the Koopa King?"

Junior smiled with him and said, "I love this coaster and it is named after you. Come on, dad!"

"Alright! Let's ride!" Bowser agreed as they ran to the coaster.

When they got there, Bowser said, "Well son, here we are! The Koopa King roller coaster! This is one the park's most popular rides and it is named after me, Bowser! So, are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Let's do this!" Bowser Jr. agreed.

"Alright then, to the coaster!"

So Bowser and Jr. ran to the entrance and made it to the line. When they got there, there's a sign on the pole Bowser said, "Wow! This must be the line to the coaster. I wonder how much time do we have until it is our turn."

Junior looked at the sign and said, "The coaster will open in 15 minutes. That means we are the first ones here!"

"Good work, son! That is why I chose you to come on this fantastic day because you have sympathy from me and I love you." Bowser said with a smile, "Well, since we're here what should we do while we wait."

"I know! Let's play Roshambo! That way, we can play until the ride opens up." Bowser Jr. said to him.

"Very good, son! Let's play!" Bowser agreed as they begin their game.

After a fantastic game of Roshambo, Bowser said, "Well, that was a fun game and now, let's find out how much time until the coaster opens. Son, time check!"

Bowser Jr. looked at the timer and said, "The coaster should be opening in thirty seconds! Dad, get ready to ride!"

"Alright, let's get ready because the ride is about to open." Bowser said as the duo watched the timer tick away.

As the timer reached five seconds, Bowser and Jr. began counting down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

_BUZZ!_

The buzzer went off and the gates open up. The Koopa King roller coaster is officially open!

"It's open! The ride is open! Let's go, son!" Bowser said.

"I'm with you, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied as they ran to the coaster.

When they got there, they saw the track. Jr. said, "There it is, dad! The Koopa King roller coaster!"

"It sure is, son." Bowser said with a smile, "But who is going to operate the ride?"

"That would be me!" Koopa replied as he entered the coaster with a smile.

"KOOPA!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. said as they hugged his favorite minion.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the Koopa King roller coaster! So, what brings you here to this place." Koopa said to the duo.

"We're here for our first ride!" Bowser Jr. said to him.

"That's great! So, are you ready to meet the coaster?"

"YEAH!" Bowser and Jr. agreed at the same time.

"Alright then, here it comes! Bowser and Bowser Jr., meet... THE KOOPA KING!" Koopa announced as he pressed the button and then, the Koopa King came in to the track for the first time. It resembles the kart from Mario Kart Double Dash and it comes with its own logo, showing Bowser's head symbol.

Bowser and Jr. clapped for Koopa as the coaster officially came in. Then Koopa said, "There it is, guys. The coaster is all set and ready to go so, are you ready for your first official ride?"

"Yes!" The duo said at the same time.

"That is what I like to hear. Bowser and Bowser Jr., enter the Koopa King!" Koopa said as the duo entered the front car, which fits two people. Then Bowser and Bowser Jr. buckled up their seat belts and lowered the safety bar. The Koopa King roller coaster is ready.

Koopa came to the controls and said, "Alright then, it looks like we are all set for the first official ride of the Koopa King. Now before we start, I want you to keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times. Got it?"

"Will do, Koopa!" Bowser Jr. said with a big smile.

"Very good. Now that everything is all set, it is officially time to start the ride! Bowser and Bowser Jr. are you ready?" Koopa asked them.

"Ready!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"Alright then! The moment I push this green button, the ride will officially begin. Bowser and Bowser Jr., have fun and enjoy the ride! Here we go. The ride will now begin in 3, 2, 1..." Koopa said as the duo awaited their first ride.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. share their sympathy with Koopa as they gave him a thumbs up. Koopa did the same and then, it's time.

"**_GO!_**"

With the word shouted, Koopa pressed the green button on the controls and the coaster started to move from the station to the first lift hill. The first official ride of the Koopa King has begun.

As the coaster climbed up to the first hill, Bowser said, "Well son, we made it! Our first official ride on the Koopa King! Now when we get to the first drop son, hold up your hands and scream."

"Will do, dad! I love you because you have sympathy to me." Jr. agreed.

"Same to you, son. Same to you." Bowser said as they hugged each other.

And then, the Koopa King reached the top of the lift hill. Bowser and Bowser Jr. looked down and then...

And then...

The roller coaster took its plunge! Bowser and Jr. screamed in delight as they enjoy their first ride together on the Koopa King.


	5. Joy

**Joy**

One day in Yoshi's Island, Yoshi was relaxing in the sun when suddenly, he saw the date on his calendar. Today is his birthday! Yoshi smiled to himself and said, "It's my birthday! I can't wait to celebrate this day with my friends!"

Just then, Parakarry came in with the letter and said, "Mail Call!"

Yoshi picked up the letter and said, "Thanks, buddy!"

"Anytime! Happy birthday!"

Yoshi waved goodbye to him as he opened the letter. He read it and said, "Hey there, buddy! Rawk Hawk here with a thing waiting for you, Yoshi. I know that today is your special day and I'm planning a special occasion at the Glitz Pit. So, if you want it, then head on over! Rawk on, buddy! Rawk on! From Rawk Hawk."

When he was done reading, he said, "Wow! A special occasion for me? That's great! Time to get some joy and head to the Glitz Pit! Let's go!"

So Yoshi ran to his Egg 1 go-kart and drive his way to Rogueport.

When he got there, he parked his kart and ran to the Cheep-Cheep Blimp. Yoshi took out his ticket and said, "Here's my ticket to Glitzville. I have a special item waiting at the Glitz Pit."

Steward agreed with him and said, "Alright then! We shall take you there right now. All aboard!"

Then the Cheep-Cheep Blimp took off to the skies and began flying towards the Glitz Pit arena in Glitzville. Yoshi is so excited as he was watching the clouds float by. This is going to a long flight for him.

When the blimp is approaching the Glitz Pit, Yoshi said, "There it is! Glitzville is straight ahead and the arena is right there, waiting for my special thing! Let's go!"

Finally, the blimp landed on Glitzville. Steward said, "Welcome to Glitzville, everyone! Thanks for flying the Cheep-Cheep Blimp!"

Yoshi came out of the blimp and ran straight towards the arena entrance. He said, "There it is, the Glitz Pit and look, another note."

Yoshi took out the note and said, "The special thing is in the ring. Go to the red door of the arena."

Without another word, Yoshi ran to the lobby and then to the backstage corridors until, he came to the right door. Yoshi said, "This is it, the red door. Let's go inside, shall we? One, two, three... _**GO!**_"

Then Yoshi opened the door and then...

"**_SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOSHI!_**"

Yoshi was surprised! It was a special surprise party for him at the arena and Yoshi was overjoyed! Rawk Hawk hugged him and said, "Happy birthday, buddy!"

"Thanks, Rawk!" Yoshi replied with a high five.

Jolene also came to him and said, "Happy birthday, Yoshi! You are one of my favorite fighters here at the arena and for that, we have a special surprise for you. Ready?"

"Ready!" Yoshi agreed.

Then Jolene said to him, "Your special surprise is... **_A SPECIAL MATCH!_**"

Then the blue door opened up and in steps Mario. Jolene then said, "For being a great fighter, I've planned a special match just for you and Mario and look, the crowd is here for this occasion so, are you ready to brawl?"

Yoshi jumped for joy and said, "Let's fight!"

Then the gong sounded as Yoshi begins his fight against Mario. What a joyful birthday for Yoshi.


	6. Affection

**Affection**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser was relaxing in the hammock when suddenly, he saw a Bob-omb. Bowser loves Bob-ombs and he loved it so much.

Then, he decided to use one to detonate on a brick wall. Bowser said, "Ready to go off, Bob-omb?"

"All set! Bowser, light me up!" The Bob-omb agreed.

Bowser then set the Bob-omb and wound him up. The Bob-omb then exploded and he loved it! Bowser said, "Good job, Bob-omb! You exploded right on time. I love a Bob-omb."

Then Bowser came to his son Bowser Jr. and said, "Son, I know that you're a good boy so, I'm going to take you for a ride on my cannon."

Bowser Jr. is so affectionate to him because Bowser loved him so much. He smiled to his dad and said, "Thanks, dad! You're the best father that I've ever meet. Now, let's go to the cannon!"

"Alright, son! Let's ride!" Bowser replied as the duo went the cannon for their ride.

When they got to the cannon, Bowser said, "Well, are you ready to have some fun in my cannon?"

"Of course, dad!' Bowser Jr. replied as they entered the cannon.

"Alright, here we go! Bowser Cannon, ready!" Bowser said as the cannon begins aiming towards the sky. Then, an aiming marker appeared on the screen as the cannon finish its aiming procedure and then, the target is all locked and ready to fire. Bowser smiled to his son and said, "Ready for takeoff?"

"All systems are go, dad. We're ready for launch!" Bowser Jr. replied with a big smile, "Well, let's fire the cannon!"

"Very well, we shall fire the cannon on the count of three. Well, here we go, son! 3, 2, 1... FIRE!" Bowser shouted as the cannon fired the duo all across the sky. They are so affectionate to themselves as Bowser and Bowser Jr. hugged each other.

After a nice ride with his son, Bowser said, "Wow! That was a fantastic day! I had a nice ride with my son, and found something good with a Bob-omb. What a great day. Well, time for some dinner and I know one food that is so affectionate to me, steak!"

So Bowser went to the kitchen and grabbed his piece of steak. Then he breathed fire on the steak and when it's all done, Bowser said, "Wow, that is one good piece of steak and I like it well done! Now, I can eat it!"

Then Bowser ate the steak and he was all done, he said, "Delicious! Well, I guess that ends my affectionate day but before I do, I have enough time for a bath. Well, let's take it!"

So Bowser took his bath and when he was all done, he went to his room. Bowser said, "Time for me to get some sleep because tomorrow, I have to defeat Mario!"

And with that, he went to sleep. What a great affectionate day for the Koopa King.


	7. Soft

**Soft**

It's a beautiful morning at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario was having a nice breakfast when suddenly, he saw something nice and soft. Mario looked out the window and said, "Wow! It's a cloud and it is shaped like me. How nice. Well, let's take a ride on the clouds. Time to power up! Cloud Flower!"

Then he used the Cloud Flower and transformed him to his Cloud from, Cloud Mario. Mario looked at his new suit and said, "Wow, I like it! This is one soft suit. Well, let's ride on my cannon and fly up in the clouds."

So Mario ran outside and jumped in to a hole. Just then, a cannon emerged from the hole and Mario is ready to fly. He took careful aim at the sky and then, the target is all locked and the cannon is ready to fire. Mario held his breath and said, "Mario Cannon, ready to fire in 3, 2, 1... FIRE!"

Then he pulled the trigger and then, the cannon fired Mario all the way to the clouds. He flew so high that he landed right on the cloud. Mario smiled to himself and said, "Wow! So this is the cloud. I love it! Well, let's jump on one."

So Mario began jumping on some clouds and then, he made some cloud angels. When Mario was done with his cloud adventure he said, "Well, time for me to eat some cheeseburgers at Burger Koopa. Let's head home. Mario Cannon!"

Then his cannon appeared from the clouds and Mario hopped in once again. He took aim at the Mushroom Kingston and said, "Firing the Mario Cannon... NOW!"

And then, the cannon blasted him back to his fair kingdom and when he got there, he landed softly on his two feet. Then Mario said, "Alright! Now, for some cheeseburgers! To the Wild Wing!"

So Mario ran to his garage and hopped in to his Red Wild Wing. Mario turned on the engine and then, the kart sped his way to Burger Koopa for his nice lunch.

When Mario got there, he said, "There it is, Burger Koopa! Well, let's dig in!"

Then Mario went to Burger Koopa and when he got there, he saw the sign for the newest burger, the Mario Cheeseburger Deluxe! Mario smiled to himself and said, "Wow! The Mario Cheeseburger Deluxe is here! Let's try one!"

So Mario went to the counter and paid his money from a friendly Koopa for his lunch. Then he sat down on the table with his food and said, "Alright, now let's see what is inside this wrapper, shall we?"

So Mario took out the wrapper from his tray and before he can unwrap it, he said, "Wow! This is one soft wrapper and it even has the letter M on the front. Alright then, here I go!"

And then, he unwrapped the wrapper and inside is the Mario Cheeseburger Deluxe. Mario placed his hands on the burger and then, he bit into the soft cheese, the fresh tomatoes, the crunchy lettuce, and the juicy meat on a bun. Mario munched down the burger in delight and said, "Well, I guess that is one soft burger!"

And so, Mario had a nice, soft day.


	8. Cold

**Cold**

It's a beautiful cold day at Frappe Snowland where Mario and Luigi are going to have a friendly race against each other. Mario smiled to his brother and said, "Wow! It sure is cold, bro."

Luigi smiled to him and replied, "It sure is and I'm so glad to be racing with you on this cold day. Now then, shall we start this cold race?"

"It will be my pleasure!" Mario replied to him as Lakitu came in with the traffic lights. The countdown began and when the light turned green, both racers took off in an instant.

After a fun race, Mario said, "Wow! You won the race fair and square, bro."

"Thanks, buddy." Luigi replied with a smile. "Well then, what shall we do next?"

"Let's do some Ice Hockey at Mario Stadium. Maybe Bowser and Bowser Jr. would come for a nice cold match." Mario said to him with a bright smile, "Come on bro, let's do some hockey!"

So Mario and Luigi ran to Mario Stadium for a nice game of Ice Hockey.

When they got there, they saw Bowser and his son at the arena. Mario smiled to them and said, "Hey guys, ready for some hockey?"

"Of course, Mario!" Bowser said, "We love playing ice hockey with you. After all it is a very cold day and we love spending time with you. So, let's play!"

"It will be our pleasure!" Mario replied as he and Bowser went to the center of the arena for a face-off. Then Lakitu came in with the puck and then, he dropped it on the duo and Mario won the face-off to begin a fantastic game of hockey.

After three periods, the match ended in a 3-3 tie. Mario shook Bowser's hand and said, "Great game, Bowser! You fought very well."

"Thanks, Mario!" Bowser replied with a hug. Then he said, "So, now that we had a great game, shall we come with you for a nice Double Dash race at Sherbet Land? It will be the Mario Bros. versus Bowser Jr. and me. So, wanna race?"

Mario and Luigi agreed with him and said, "Let's race!"

So Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. ran outside to their go-karts and began driving their way to the Sherbet Land race track for the third and final cold thing, a Double Dash race!

When they got to the Sherbet Land race track, Bowser said, "Alright, it will be a five lap race with no items. First team to cross the finish line, wins. Got it?"

"Sounds like a fair race to me. Let's begin!" Mario replied as the Red Fire and the Koopa King started their engines.

Just then, Lakitu came in once again with the signal lights and said, 3, 2, 1... GO!"

With the word shouted, the light turned green and both karts received a Double Dash starting boost. It has been a nice and cold day for our friends.


	9. Rage

**Rage**

Whenever Bowser foiled his plans by Mario and his brother Luigi, he gets very mad! This is his rage and everyone has it sometimes. One day, Bowser was reading his favorite book in the throne room when suddenly, he saw a broken glass on the window. Bowser looked at it and said, "Oh my goodness. Someone broke the window! I must find out who broke it and if I do find that person, I'll give someone a hot treatment!"

So Bowser began his search in the kitchen and said to a Goomba, "Excuse me Goomba but, did you break my window?"

"No. I didn't!" His minion replied, "I have no hands so, it wasn't me."

"OK! Thanks for telling the truth!" Bowser said as he left the kitchen when he heard another crashing noise. Bowser went to his hangar and said, "My Koopa Clown Car! It's wrecked! Looks like someone is messing up my castle and I'm starting to get madder! I must find out who did it!"

So Bowser went to the dining room and said to a Koopa, "Did you break my car and my window, Koopa?"

The Koopa minion replied and said, "Not me, Bowser! I was eating my favorite cheeseburger from Burger Koopa after a nice walk so, I did not touch your car."

Bowser looked at him and said, "Well, enjoy your lunch!"

So he left the dining room and then, he heard one final noise as a Bullet Bill came to him and then, he caught it with his claw. Bowser looked at a Bullet Bill and then, it exploded on him. Bowser coughed out some smoke and said, "Someone's been firing my Bullet Bill Cannon! That's it, my rage is getting even madder! I must find out who fired the cannon! To the Weapon Room!"

Bowser ran to the Weapon Room and when he got there, he saw his son firing some Bullet Bills. Bowser said, "Son, did you fire my Bullet Bill Cannon?"

Bowser Jr. replied to his dad and said, "Yes, dad! I want to test out your best weapons!"

Bowser came to him and said, "Son, I know you wanted to try out my weapons but, did you use it with my permission?"

"No, dad." Bowser Jr. said as Bowser's rage reached full power.

Bowser said, "Alright son, since you did use it without my permission and because you broke my car and my window, I guess I got no other choice but to roast you! Here I go! Fire... **_BREATH!_**"

With his words, he breathed fire on his son. When he was done, Bowser said, "There! I love my rage and when I get very mad, I breathe fire! Well, time for me to find another plan and defeat Mario."

So Bowser walked back to his throne room after a raging day when suddenly, he saw a Bob-omb walking towards him. The Bob-omb lit his fuse and then...

_BOOM!_

The Bob-omb exploded on Bowser! Bowser got his rage back and said, "Who set off a Bob-omb on me?"


	10. Empty

**Empty**

The Glitz Pit. A fighting arena located in Glitzville. An arena where all of the battles take place. Many fighters came here to please the crowd with some fighting moves and everyone loved it.

Today at the Glitz Pit, it was a very special day for Rawk Hawk. Today, he is going to fight for the championship against Mario! Rawk smiled to himself and said, "Wow! Today is the day that I'm going to defend the title. I better get started with my training for the big match!"

So Rawk Hawk began his training for the big match.

He started with some punching exercises and he loved to punch on his favorite punching bag.

Then he continued on with some kicking and he loved it so much.

After a few hours of training, Rawk Hawk was finally done. He smiled to himself and said, "Well, now that everything is all done, I guess it's time for my match. Let's go to the ring!"

So Rawk Hawk came out of the locker room and ran straight to the ring for the big match.

When he got to the ring, there is no one here. The Glitz Pit is empty. Rawk Hawk looked at it and said, "Hey, where's my cheering fans? Where is all of the action? And why is the arena empty?"

Just then, Rawk Hawk looked at the poster and said, "Maybe this poster has the answer."

Rawk looked at the poster and said, "The championship match is not until tomorrow night at 8:00 because tonight is the year-end party at Glitzville to welcome 2013."

When Rawk Hawk was done, he said, "Oh, so that's why the arena is empty because today is New Year's Eve! I guess the match will have to wait until tomorrow! Well since I'm here, I guess it's time for me to party! Let's go outside and welcome the new year!"

So Rawk Hawk came out of the ring and ran outside to welcome the New Year.

The next day, Rawk Hawk is relaxing on his bed and then, he checked the watch. Rawk Hawk looked at it and said, "Oh, my! The match is about to start! I better get to the ring and fast!"

So Rawk Hawk ran as fast as he could to the arena and when he got there, the arena is empty once again. Rawk Hawk looked at the seats and said, "Empty again! What is it this time?"

He checked his watch and said, "It's 8:00 but, why it the arena empty once more?"

Rawk Hawk checked the poster once more and said, "The match starts at 8:00, at night!"

When he heard this, he said, "Oh! The match is tonight! I guess I woke up way too early but for now, let's go get some breakfast and after all, it is morning at the arena! Well, let's dig in!"

So Rawk Hawk decided to have some breakfast as he prepares for the big match.


	11. Pleased

**Pleased**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone is so pleased about this fantastic Mario Kart race they're going to have today. It is Mario versus Bowser at Mario Circuit and the crowd is cheering for this amazing matchup.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Good afternoon race fans! Today, we have a real treat for you as Mario Kart proudly presents the battle of good versus evil! Now, let's meet the racers! First up, we have the Mushroom Kingdom's most famous warrior! Driving on the Standard Kart M, please welcome Mario!"

Just then, Mario came in to the track with his red kart and the crowd loves him! He is the best racer in the tournament as the plumber made his way to the starting line.

"And his opponent for today's race is the King of all Koopas. He loves to breathe fire on his minions and he loves to play sports. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the Koopa King on the Flame Flyer, Bowser!" Lakitu announced as Bowser came in with the crowd cheering.

Bowser loved his fans as he made his way to the starting line on his Flame Flyer.

When everyone was done cheering, Lakitu said, "Alright! Now that we met our two racers, let's take a look at the track. This track is an oval and it even has some Goombas wandering around and as you make your way to the castle, you'll see some friendly Toads. The first racer to cross the finish line after all three laps, wins the race and to make it even fair, there will be no items!"

Everyone was pleased about the rules of the race, even Mario and Bowser.

Then, Lakitu took out the signal lights and said, "Well, now that everything is all set, it's time to get this race started so Mario and Bowser... _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_"

With the words shouted, both engines turned on as the crowd cheered for them. This is it. The race is about to start.

Lakitu looked at the duo and said, "Now then, is there anything you would like to say before I start the countdown?"

Mario replied to him and said, "Of course I have something to say. I think that this race is going to be awesome and we are pleased with this. Even the crowd loves Mario Kart racing because they are always here to watch us race against each other. That is why Mario Kart is the best sport in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

As Mario heard this, the crowd cheered even louder! Even Lakitu was impressed as he said, "That is what I like to hear about, Mario. This is the best sport in the entire kingdom and with that, it is officially time to start the race so, are you ready guys?"

"Ready!" Mario and Bowser replied as they turn their attention to the starting lights.

"Then I shall commence the countdown... _**NOW!**_" Lakitu said as the light starts to flash red.

Everyone grew silent as they await the green light as Lakitu counts down, "3, 2, 1..."

And then, the light changes from red to green as Lakitu said the word to start the race...

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, both karts sped out of the starting line, leaving a trail of smoke. Lakitu coughed it out and said, "Wow, a rocket start! Now that is something to please about in Mario Kart racing."


	12. Terror

**Terror**

There is one mansion where all of the ghosts live, a single mansion where everything is terrifying. That mansion is Luigi's Mansion.

It was a terrifying day where Luigi was polishing up the library when suddenly, he saw King Boo. Luigi said, "Hey King Boo, what brings you here?"

King Boo replied, "I'm always here to scare you. This is Luigi's Mansion and in this mansion, everything is terrifying like this ghost. This ghost is serving some food. Right there, we have some ghostly kids playing games like tag, and over there we have a pool shark, playing a friendly game of pool."

After a nice tour of the mansion, Luigi said, "Wow! This mansion sure is terrifying. Thanks!"

"Anytime!" King Boo replied, "Say, is there another place that is terrifying?"

"Yes. We always fight Bowser there. Come on, I'll show you." Luigi said as they walked out of the mansion.

When they got there, they saw a huge castle with Bowser's symbol. That is Bowser's Castle. Luigi came in to the castle and said, "Well, here we are King Boo. Bowser's Castle. This is where we fight Bowser and save Princess Peach."

King Boo was impressed with the castle and said, "Wow! So this is where Bowser lives?"

"Of course. Bowser is the King of all Koopas and we fight him all the time. Sometimes, the castle can be a racetrack during Mario Kart season and we always let Bowser join in on the fun. Say, care to see what's inside this amazing castle?"

"I love to." King Boo replied as they entered the castle.

When they are done touring this amazing castle, Luigi said, "Did you like it?"

"It's impressive and terrifying. Say, do you think that someone is trying to breathe fire on us since we're inside this castle?" King Boo asked.

"Of course!" A voice said, "That someone is me, Bowser!"

"Bowser!" Luigi and King Boo said at the same time, feeling terrified at his appearance.

"That's right. You entered my castle without my permission and for that, I'm going to try something new!" Bowser said to them, "Come with me, you two!"

So Bowser, Luigi, and King Boo walked together and decided to try something new.

When they got there, Bowser said, "Stand here."

King Boo and Luigi did as they were told and then, they fell in a hole. Just then, a cannon appeared from a hole and it has Bowser's symbol. This is the Bowser Cannon. Bowser smiled at the duo and said, "Have a nice blast, guys! Son, fire the cannon!"

Bowser Jr. agreed as he lit the fuse with his fire breath to the cannon. The fuse burns all the way to the cannon as Bowser said, "3, 2, 1... FIRE!"

And then, the cannon let out a terrifying bang, sending the duo far, far away. Bowser smiled to himself and said, "I love a terrifying ending! Bwahahaha!"


	13. Humiliation

**Humiliation**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Stadium where Mario and Luigi are facing off against Bowser and Bowser Jr. in a basketball game. The score is tied at 98 with fifteen seconds left and the next basket would determine the winner as Mario said, "Well bro, this is it. We must shoot this next basket if we want to win this game. If not, we'll be humiliated!"

"Don't worry, Mario." Luigi replied, "We'll be fine. There is still time left in this game so, let's do it!"

"You're right, bro. This is no time for humiliation, it's time to play some basketball!" Mario said with a courageous smile. "Let's win this game!"

At the opposite end of the court, Bowser said, "Well son, we're doing a great job and look, the scoreboard shows that we have 98 points. Isn't it great, son?"

"Dad, you're trying to humiliate me again." Bowser Jr. replied, "Don't forget that there is still fifteen seconds remaining in the game and that means that we have enough time for one final basket."

"Of course, son. Now, let's finish the game!" Bowser said with a big smile as they enter the court.

So there they are on the court, ready to go as Lakitu said, "This is it, folks! Both teams are having a tremendous game here and the score is tied at 98! That means these next fifteen seconds will decide the winner of this basketball game and the Mario Bros. are in possession of the ball. There is no humiliation here as we await the final play of the game. Who will shoot the final basket? We're about to find out right now!"

And then, the whistle blew all across the stadium as Mario dribbled the ball. The crowd cheered even louder as Bowser said, "Son, stop Mario from winning the game."

"Will do!" Bowser Jr. replied as he went to Mario to block the basket.

Then Luigi came in and said, "Mario, pass it to me! I'll shoot the basket!"

Mario agreed as he passed the ball to Luigi and then, he made it to the basket.

Everyone in the stadium looked at the timer and then, there was only five seconds left.

"Luigi, shoot the ball!" Mario said to him, "Hurry!"

Luigi smiled and took aim at the basket. He held his breath and released the ball as the timer reached the final second and then...

_BUZZ!_

The ball went in the basket as the final buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. Luigi has scored the final basket, which gives the Mario Bros. the win with a final score of 100 to 98.

The crowd cheered very loudly as Mario said, "You did it, bro! You scored the game-winning basket! I thought the game would end in a humiliating defeat but, you made it!"

"Thanks, Mario." Luigi replied, "Everyone can be humiliated sometimes but, that's part of the game."

And so, the Mario Bros. have played another tremendous game of basketball.


	14. Question

**Question**

One day in Mushroom City, Yoshi is taking a stroll around the city when suddenly, he came to a television studio. Yoshi smiled and said, "Wow! This must be the studios of my favorite game show The Big Question. I've been watching this show in my house every afternoon and now, I'm going to be a player! Well, let's go!"

So Yoshi ran to the studio for his game.

When he got there, he saw his favorite host Chuck Quizmo in person. Yoshi said, "Hey Chuck! I'm here for the game!"

"That's great, Yoshi." Chuck said with a smile, "You're here just in time because today is a very special day here. Today is the season premiere and you're our first contestant!"

"I am? Wow! Thank you, Chuck! You're the best!" Yoshi said with a big smile as he hugged Chuck. Then he said, "So, when is the show?"

Chuck agreed with Yoshi and said, "That is a great question and the answer is right now! We better get on stage because it's time for the season premiere! Come on!"

So Yoshi and Chuck ran as fast as they could to the stage for the game.

Just then, the crowd cheered as the announcer said, "From the studios in Mushroom City, it's time for the Mushroom Kingdom's most popular game show, The Big Question! This is the only show where question and answers lead to big prizes! And now here's the star of the show, Chuck Quizmo!"

Then Chuck appeared from the curtain as the crowd cheered for him. He gave them a high five as he said, "Hey there, everyone! Welcome to another exciting season of The Big Question! Thank you so much for being here today and we have a great show for you this afternoon. Today, one player will answer as many questions and if they are lucky enough to answer the Big Question, they will win the grand prize. So, are you ready to meet our first player?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered.

"Then let's meet our first contestant. He is a green dinosaur from Yoshi's Island and he loves to spend time with Mario and his friends. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the show the dinosaur you know and love, Yoshi!"

Just then, Yoshi came in to the stage from the curtain as he was greeted by his fans. Then Chuck said, "Welcome aboard, Yoshi!"

"Thank you!" Yoshi replied, "I'm a huge fan of this show and I'm so glad to be here playing with you."

"That is what I like to hear. So, you've been playing sports with Mario and his friends, right?" Chuck questioned.

"Of course! Sports is one of my favorites and I love them so much." Yoshi replied with a smile.

"You do love to play sports so much and we'll get to that a little later on but for now, are you ready to play The Big Question?" Chuck asked me.

"Let's do it, Chuck!" Yoshi agreed.

"Alright then! Here is how the game is played. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and it's your job to answer them. If you manage to answer all of the questions correctly, you will earn the right to answer the Big Question and if you do that, then you will win the game and the grand prize." Chuck said.

"Wow! I do love that but, what happens if I get one question wrong?" Yoshi asked.

"Then you will earn a strike. Get three wrong, and you're out." Chuck replied.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. So, how many answers do I need to advance to the Big Question?" Yoshi asked.

"Let's go to the Big Question Board and find out how many you need!" Chuck replied as the screen shows the required number of answers. Then he said, "You need ten answers, Yoshi. Get all ten, and The Big Question is yours to play. So, ready to begin?"

"Let's do it, Chuck!"

"Then let's play The Big Question!" Chuck announced as the crowd cheered.

Then Chuck said, "Alright Yoshi, let's start the game off with this first question and remember, you need ten to advance. Here comes question number one. In the minigame Bowser Jr. Breakdown, how many points you will receive for damaging Bowser Jr. five times?"

Yoshi looked at the question and said, "I think that the answer here is fifteen. Three by five is fifteen."

"You're going with fifteen?" Chuck asked.

"Yes." Yoshi said with a smile.

"That is the correct answer!" Chuck said to Yoshi as the crowd cheered, "Fifteen points is all you need to damage Bowser Jr. five times. Great job. Remember, three strikes ends the game. So, shall we continue with question two?"

"Let's go!" Yoshi said with a smile.

"Alright then, let's keep playing!"

Just then, Yoshi has made it to the tenth question and Chuck said, "Alright Yoshi, this is it. Get this next question right, and you will advance to the Big Question. If not, then you'll earn the third strike and it's game over. Here it comes, which video game features Shy Guy as a playable character and Shy Guy Bazaar as a racetrack?"

Yoshi smiled to him and said, "Shy Guy Bazaar is in the Mushroom Cup so, that course appears in Mario Kart 7 and that is my answer!"

Chuck Quizmo looked at Yoshi and said, "Yoshi, you... are going to The Big Question!"

Yoshi is amazed as the crowd cheered! He's going to the Big Question.

Chuck smiled at him and said, "You have earned the right to play the final question! So, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Yoshi agreed.

"Then let's do it! To the Big Question!"

So the duo walked to the big curtain and Chuck said, "Well Yoshi, here we are! This is your big chance to win the game. In a moment, the question will appear on the screen and for this final question, you need to name all of them. If you manage to answer it correctly, then you'll earn today's grand prize and since this is the season premiere, how about some money?"

"Of course!" Yoshi replied, "How much?"

"If you answer it correctly, you'll earn... 100,000 coins!"

"Alright! So, what is today's Big Question?" Yoshi asked.

Chuck smiled to him and replied, "I'm so glad you asked that so, let's take a look at The Big Question for today. Ready?"

"Ready!" Yoshi replied.

"Alright then, here it comes! The Big Question of the day is... this!"

Then the screen shows the final question as Chuck said, "There are seven boards in Mario Party 9 and each one is named after a character. Can you name all of the boards?"

Yoshi was impressed at the question as Chuck said, "Alright, I'll give you fifteen seconds to think about it and remember, you must name all of them. Good luck Yoshi."

Yoshi thought about it and said, "_OK, I've been there many times and I do know these boards very well so, I think I'm ready to answer._"

_BUZZ!_

"Time's up, Yoshi! Have you made your decision?" Chuck asked him.

"Yes, Chuck! I have made my final decision and the seven boards in Mario Party 9 are Toad Road, Bob-omb Factory, Boo's Horror Mansion, Blooper Beach, Magma Mine, Bowser Station and DK's Jungle Ruins!" Yoshi replied with a big smile.

"Alright then, let's see if you're right. The correct answer to today's Big Question is..." Chuck said as Yoshi awaits his final answer.

And then, the answer turned green as Chuck said, "The seven boards are Toad Road, Bob-omb Factory, Boo's Horror Mansion, Blooper Beach, Magma Mine, Bowser Station and DK's Jungle Ruins! Yoshi... you have won the game!"

Then Yoshi ran to Chuck and hugged him as the crowd cheered for his perfect game. Chuck said, "Congratulations, Yoshi! You're the winner of the game and that is 100,000 coins for you. Now I have one more question. Do you want to come back later in the season for a chance at 1,000,000 coins in our Super Big Question?"

"YES!" Yoshi replied as he accepted his decision, "I'll be glad to."

And so, Yoshi had a great day answering questions.


	15. Disgust

**Disgust**

It's a great day at Yoshi's Island where Yoshi was relaxing on his bed when suddenly, his wristwatch started to beep. He looked at it and said, "Yay! It's noon! That means it's time for lunch and I can't wait for me to try out some burgers. Well, let's go!"

So Yoshi ran out of his house and started walking to his favorite burger joint for his lunch.

When he got there, Yoshi said, "Wow! There it is! Yoshi's Island's favorite burger joint, home of the famous Yoshi Egg Cheeseburger. It may be disgusting but, it's fun to eat. Well, it's time to go in and eat the burger."

When Yoshi got inside, he said, "Wow, so this is the famous burger joint and I can't wait to try out the Yoshi Egg Cheeseburger. Well, it's time to order."

Just then, Yoshi came to the counter and suddenly, he saw a friendly Shy Guy. Shy Guy said, "Welcome to Yoshi Burgers, may I take your order?"

"Hey Shy Guy, I would like one Yoshi Egg Cheeseburger, mango juice and some Yoshi Cookies! That is what I want for this afternoon." Yoshi replied with a smile.

"Wow! That is one good order and did you say that you want a Yoshi Egg Cheeseburger?" Shy Guy asked him.

"Of course! Yoshi Eggs are good here and even though it sounds disgusting, it is the best food in the entire island. I've been making an omelet this morning and it is delicious so, maybe a Yoshi Egg Cheeseburger is all I need. to keep up my strength so, that is my lunch for today." Yoshi said.

Shy Guy smiled to him and said "Alright then. Now let's see how much coins you need to pay before I can make your order."

Then he walked to the cash machine and said, "Well, it looks like you won't be paying any coins because the Yoshi Egg Cheeseburger combo meal is free for today! So, I'll be making your order right now!"

"Wow! Thank you, Shy Guy!" Yoshi said to him.

"Anytime. Now, you wait here while I get your order ready."

So Shy Guy took his time and made Yoshi's lunch and then, it was all done. Shy Guy came back with the food on the tray and said, "Here it is! One official Yoshi Egg Cheeseburger combo meal, all cooked up and ready to go. Enjoy, Yoshi!"

"Thank you, Shy Guy!" Yoshi said as he went to the table.

Then he sat down on the table with his food and said, "Well, this is it! Inside this wrapper is my favorite cheeseburger and I can't wait for my first bite. Alright then, it's time to eat!"

And then, he took out the burger from the tray. He unwrapped it and then, his burger was revealed. It has lettuce, tomatoes, Yoshi Eggs, cheese, pickles, ketchup, mustard and a burger all stacked together between two buns. It is the Yoshi Egg Cheeseburger.

Yoshi placed his hands on the buns, held the burger up, and said, "Well, here I go. 1, 2, 3... BITE!"

With the word said, Yoshi opened his mouth and then...

_CHOMP!_

He took his first bite. Yoshi munched on down in delight as he bit into his favorite cheeseburger for the first time.

When Yoshi was all done, he said, "It was disgusting but, I like it! Now that is one juicy burger. Well, let's get another one!"

And so, Yoshi had a great lunch when suddenly, he was eaten by a Piranha Plant. The Piranha Plat spat him out and Yoshi said, "Now I'm covered in Piranha goop. That is disgusting!"


	16. Power

**Power**

Power-ups are what Mario needs to defeat Bowser and his minions. From throwing fireballs with the Fire Flower, to skating on ice with the Ice Flower, Mario needs them whenever evil strikes.

One day, Mario was reading his favorite book when suddenly, he saw a floating star waiting outside. Mario smiled to himself and said, "Wow! There is a star floating outside. I wonder which power-up I'll be receiving when I touch it. Well, let's go outside."

So Mario ran outside to see this amazing item.

When he got there, he saw a star with many colors. This is the Rainbow Star. Mario smiled to himself and said, "Wow! It's a Rainbow Star. I love this power-up and if I touch it, I'll grant my new power. Well, time to power up and transform. Rainbow Star, grant me your power!"

With the words shouted, Mario touched the Rainbow Star and then, it absorbed its energy as the star vanished. Mario closed his eyes as the star finished absorbing its energy and then the light surrounded him, signaling his transformation.

After a few seconds, the transformation is now finished. Mario opened his eyes and then, he is covered in a rainbow of colors. Mario has powered up to his new form, Rainbow Mario.

"Wow! I'm Rainbow Mario!" Mario said in delight, "This is my new power that the Rainbow Star gave me and with this new power, I can defeat Bowser and not only that, I'm also invincible! Time to test it out. Let's run!"

So Mario decided to run on his favorite racing track Mario Circuit and then, he took off, leaving a rainbow trail on the track. Mario ran as fast as he could as the Rainbow Star theme began to play. After forty seconds, the effect starts to wear off. Mario looked at himself and said, "My power is almost gone but, I can still run. Just a few more steps."

And then, the Rainbow Star's power has worn off, reverting Mario back to his normal form. Mario looked at his red and blue overalls and said, "Well, that was fun. My Rainbow Star's time is already up and I'm back to normal. I guess this power-up is very helpful whenever I need it the most but for now, let's go get some lunch."

So Mario walked all the way back to Toad Town for a nice lunch.

After a great lunch, Mario heard the cry for help. He saw Peach being captured by Bowser as Mario said, "That's Peach and she's in trouble! Looks like Bowser is up to no good again and this time, he's going down! Time to defeat him! Rainbow Star, grant me the power to transform to Rainbow Mario!"

And then, the Rainbow Star came to him and Mario powered up once again to Rainbow Mario. Mario smiled with determination and said, "Let's go!"

And then, he went off again.


	17. Relief

**Relief**

It's a great day at the Mushroom Kingdom Amusement Park where Mario and Luigi are about to ride the famous roller coaster in the entire park, the Red Fire.

"I can't wait for our first ride on the Red Fire." Mario said, "It's going to be a great ride, right bro?"

"It sure is, Mario." Luigi replied, "Just you and me on the Red Fire and I'm so glad to have a great brother. Well, let's go ride on the coaster!"

"Alright, let's go!" Mario said as the duo ran to the Red Fire Coaster.

When they got there, they saw a sign. Mario looked at the sign and said, "Luigi, there's a sign on the coaster."

Luigi looked at it as well and said, "Red Fire Grand Opening. The roller coaster is going to open today. We are the first ones here and I'm so relieved for this."

"That's right, bro. The coaster is officially here and we have thirty minutes until the ride opens. So, shall we play some games at the arcade first?" Mario said.

"Of course." Luigi replied as they went to the arcade.

After the games, Luigi said, "Is the Red Fire open yet?"

"Not yet, bro. Twenty more minutes but, let's get on some more rides before we get on the Red Fire." Mario replied to him, "Don't worry, we got plenty of time."

"Oh, thank goodness. Well, let's ride on the Yoshi Egg Bumper Cars." Luigi said with a relief as they walked to the bumper cars.

After a nice ride on the bumper cars, Mario said, "Now can we get on the Red Fire roller coaster?"

"Almost, bro. Just five more minutes and that means we have enough time for one more ride. Come on." Luigi replied as they go on the Lakitu Cloud Ferris Wheel.

After the ride, Luigi said, "Now can we go to the Red Fire?"

"Yes!" Mario replied with a smile, "Now we can go."

"Alright, then let's ride!" Luigi said as the Mario Bros. ran to the Red Fire Roller Coaster

When they got there, the ride is closed. Mario said, "Oh, no! It's closed. But what are we going to do now?"

Luigi looked at the sign once more and said "Red Fire Grand Opening Tomorrow. The coaster isn't open until tomorrow so, we'll have to come back for the ride."

Mario saw it all and said with a smile, "Oh, so that's why the coaster is not open today. I'm so relieved. Thanks, bro."

"Anytime. Well, let's go home." Luigi said as they went home.

The next day, the Mario Bros. came back to the park and then they saw the Red Fire coaster gates. Then, the gates open up as a friendly Toad said, "The Red Fire roller coaster is officially open! Please, enter the ride!"

"It's open! Let's ride!" Mario and Luigi declared as they ran to the coaster.

Just then, they saw the Red Fire roller coaster up close and Mario said, "There it is, bro. The Red Fire! I'm so relieved for this big moment and we are the first two riders."

"That's right, bro." Luigi replied, "So, who's going to control the ride?"

"I am!" Lakitu said as he comes in, "Welcome to the Red Fire roller coaster! I'm Lakitu and I'll be your friendly ride operator."

"Lakitu!" The brothers said as they hug him for the first time. They are so relieved to see the friendly Mario Kart referee as the Red Fire operator.

"Hey guys, so glad to have you riding on the Red Fire today. So, what brings you here?"

"We are here for the first ride." Mario said.

"Well, you came to the right place because you are the first two riders and that means, we are about to start the first official ride!" Lakitu said, "So, are you ready for this?"

"Yes!" Luigi said with a thumbs up.

"Alright then! Mario and Luigi... **_TO THE RED FIRE!_**"

Just then, the Red Fire came in as Mario and Luigi entered the front row. They buckled up their safety belts and lowered the safety bar. The Red Fire roller coaster is now ready.

Lakitu floated over to the controls and said, "Alright, you two. The Red Fire roller coaster is all set and ready to ride. Now before we start, I want you to keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times. Got it?"

"Got it!" Mario & Luigi replied at the same time.

"Very well, then! So Mario and Luigi, this is it. Are you ready for the first official ride?"

"_**YES!**_" Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"Then I shall start the ride." Lakitu said as he took out the starting lights but, it's not here. Lakitu looked at it and said, "Where's my starting lights? I can't start the ride without that."

"It's on the control panel. Just press the green button to start the countdown." Mario relied to him.

"Oh, I'm so relieved. Thanks, Mario!" Lakitu said with a smile.

"Anytime, Lakitu." Mario said.

Then Lakitu came to the button and said, "Here we go, guys! The first official ride of the Red Fire starts... **_NOW!_**"

Lakitu pushed the green button and then, the starting lights begin to flash. Mario and Luigi turned their attention and then, the timer started.

Lakitu looked at the timer and began counting down to the first ride, "3, 2, 1..."

And then, the red lights turn to green as Lakitu pressed the go button to start the ride.

"**_GO!_**"

With the word shouted, the coaster started to move. The first ride of the Red Fire has officially begun! Lakitu looked at the coaster moving and said, "Wow! I'm so relieved to see the Red Fire move for the first time. Enjoy the ride, Mario and Luigi!"


	18. Tears

**Tears**

It's another fantastic day at Mario Stadium where the championship game is taking place and on the court is the Mario All-Stars, waiting for the final shot of the game with the score tied at 99. Everyone in the stadium is gearing up for this amazing moment as the crowd cheered.

"This is it, folks! After that amazing basket made by Mario, the championship game will now be decided with one final shot, the free throw!" Lakitu said to the crowd, "If Mario makes it, then the Mario All-Stars will win! If not, then we go to overtime. So, let's go to the court and see this amazing moment!"

On the court, Mario said, "Great job, team! I'm so proud of you and you all played well but, the game will now be decided with a free throw and since I made the basket, I'll go for it."

Luigi smiled to his brother and said, "You can do it, bro. Win the game for us."

"Make the shot and bring home the trophy!" Yoshi added as he shed a tear.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." Mario said to them with a smile, "Well, it's time for the final basket!"

So Mario walked to the free throw line and waited for the final shot.

Just then, Shy Guy came in with the basketball and said, "Mario, this is it. You scored the basket and now, you must make the free throw. So, I'm going to ask you the question. Mario, are you ready?"

"I'm all set and ready to shoot." Mario replied with a smile.

"Alright then, you have only one shot. Mario, the free throw is all yours." Shy Guy said as he passed the ball to Mario.

So there he was, with the basketball in his hand, waiting for the final shot of the game. The crowd grew silent as Mario bounced the ball three times. He took aim at the basket, closed his eyes and then, he released the ball from his hands.

As everyone in the stadium turned their attention at the basket, it all comes down to this. The ball finally made it to the backboard and it is now spinning on the rim. The stadium held their breath as the ball keeps on spinning for a few seconds until it slows down to a stop. Now all that remains is the swish of the basket. Everyone watched and waited for the sound and then...

_SWISH!_

The basketball went in the basket with a nice swish. The game is finally won by Mario.

"SCORE! The Mario All-Stars win!" Shy Guy announced as the crowd erupted in big cheers, which brings the game's final score on the stadium scoreboard to 100-99.

As Mario heard those words, he jumped for joy! He has won the game and shed tears of joy as Luigi and Yoshi came in.

"You did it, Mario! Great shot!" Yoshi said with a big hug.

"Nice job, bro! You won!" Luigi added as he shed tears of joy as well.

"Thanks, guys! I could have done it without you." Mario replied as they hug each other for a great game.


	19. Life

**Life**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Circuit where the final race of the Mario Kart tournament is taking place. The winner will receive the coveted golden trophy and today, it is going to be Mario vs. Luigi in the battle of the brothers. This is the life.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final race of the Mario Kart tournament! Today's final showdown is going to be the battle of the brothers!" Lakitu announced, "That's right, it is Mario versus Luigi in a three-lap race to the finish! The winner of this race will be crowned the new Mario Kart Grand Champion and along with that, the winner will receive this coveted gold trophy. This is one final race that will decide it all. Now let's bring out the two racers, Mario & Luigi!"

As the Mario Brothers came in to the starting line, the crowd started to cheer for these two racers. This final race will decide it all as they approach the line for the final battle.

Lakitu came to them and said, "Well Mario and Luigi, you made it to the final race once again. You've been racing against each other since the first tournament. Is that true?"

"That's right, Lakitu." Mario replied, "Mario Kart racing is part of our life. We love to race and that why I created this tournament and everyone loves it."

"You said it, bro." Luigi added, "No matter what happens here in Mario Kart racing, remember to have fun and give it your all."

As Luigi heard those words, the crowd cheered. Lakitu smiled and said, "That is what I like to hear about! Mario Kart is all about the fun and excitement of racing against each other and after all, that's life. Alright then, are you ready to begin?"

"Let's do it, Lakitu!" Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"Then let's get ready to race! Mario and Luigi, start your engines!" Lakitu said to them as the engines turn on. The race is now ready to begin.

Lakitu flew up to them with the starting lights and said, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is it! This is the final race of the Mario Kart tournament and after all of the excitement that we've just seen so far, it all comes down to this. One of these two Mario Brothers is about to become the new champion. Who will it be? We're about to find out right now. Mario and Luigi, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"Mario Circuit, are you ready for the race of the lifetime?"

The crowd agreed as they cheer for these two racers.

Lakitu agreed with the crowd and said, "Alright then! Now, I want everyone in the racetrack to count down with me so we can begin this final race. So without any further delay, here we go!"

And then, everyone in the circuit joined Lakitu as the Mario Brothers are just three seconds away from starting their biggest race of the lifetime. The lights begin to flash as everyone counts down.

"Everyone, let's start the countdown! 3, 2, 1..." Lakitu and the crowd said as the three red lights come up and then...

The green light came on and then, everyone shouted as one.

"GO!"

Ad then, both racers came out of the starting line with a rocket start as the crowd cheered for Mario and Luigi. And so begins their biggest race of their life.


	20. Birth

**Birth**

The Glitz Pit is home of the best champions battle it out in a spectacular match and today, someone is abut to be crowned the grand champion in one championship match, Mario vs. Bowser.

The arena is jam packed with cheering fans as Jolene said, "Ladies and gentlemen! Today is the big day as the Glitz Pit proudly present to you the final match of the tournament! These two fighters were born to compete and today, they will go one on one in a final battle to the finish! I present to you today's final match, Mario versus Bowser!"

As she heard this, the crowd cheered as these two fighters enter the arena for the final showdown. Then Jolene said, "Alright then, let's meet the fighters. Standing to my right is the arena's most popular fighter, Mario!"

Then Mario made his trademark jump as the crowd cheered for him. Then Jolene said, "And to my left is a Koopa King who was born with his fire breath, here's Bowser!"

Then Bowser waved to his fans as the crowd cheered for him.

Jolene came to them and said, "Alright guys, this is it! I want a nice, clean fight from both of you. Remember to have fun and give it your all because this is the championship match. So, are you ready to begin?"

"Ready!" Mario and Bowser said at the same time.

"Alright then! Now, let's welcome our referee for this final match. You know him as the Glitz Pit's first champion and he is a born fighter. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes. The referee of the match... RAWK HAWK!"

Just then, Rawk Hawk appeared and everyone loves him because he is the arena's first grand champion. Then he said, "Hello, everyone! I'm Rawk Hawk and I'll be your referee for this match. Now, is everyone ready for the final battle?"

"YEAH!" The crowd agreed as they cheer very loudly.

"Then let the battle..." Rawk said as Mario and Bowser took their fighting positions as they await the gong.

And then, it's go time.

"**_BEGIN!_**"

With the word shouted, Rawk rang the gong and the fight is on.

After a few minutes of battling Mario and Bowser gave it their all. They both unleash their final attacks and then, they both got knocked out at the same time. Rawk Hawk rang the gong again and said, "That's it! The match is now over! That means the winner of the final match, and grand champion of the Glitz Pit is..."

As the crowd turn their attention at the big screen, it all comes down to the final results and then, a grand champion was born as the name appeared on the screen.

"The winner, or should I say winners are Mario and Bowser! So... IT'S A TIE!"

As Rawk heard his, Mario and Bowser stood up and shook hands for a great battle. And so, the grand champions of the Glitz Pit is finally born.


	21. Midnight

**Midnight**

It's New Year's Eve at the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone is watching and waiting for the New Year Star to shine all across Toad Town. It is a beautiful night to see this amazing event and when midnight arrives, everyone will be very happy.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. are at the event, waiting for the clock to strike 12. Bowser smiled and said, "Well son, we had a great year and when midnight comes, we'll have a brand new year."

"That's right, dad!" Jr. replied, "It will be a great year for us when we defeat Mario once again! I can't wait for the star to shine on us."

"That's my boy!" Bowser agreed.

With only ten minutes left until midnight, Mario said, "Well Luigi, this is it. The final ten minutes! Are you excited for this, bro?"

"Of course it is, Mario." Luigi replied, "We had a great Mario Kart tournament, played a lot of sports and defeated Bowser and his minions. I can't wait for the star to shine when midnight comes, right bro?'

"Of course, now let's watch the star shine on us!" Mario smiled to him as the clock moved once again.

It is five minutes to midnight and everyone is so excited. Even the Star Spirits are having fun as Skolar said, "Well spirits, it's almost time for us to shine. This year is full of surprises and when we shine, we'll have a happy new year. Are you with me?"

"YEAH!" The spirits agreed as the clock ticked even further.

Three minutes remain until the star shines and the enemies of the kingdom are also attending this occasion. Lakitu came to a Goomba and said, "Looks like all of the enemies are here for the countdown, right Goomba?"

"That's right, Lakitu." Goomba replied, "When midnight comes, we'll have a great new adventure and I can't wait to be part of the new Mario Kart tournament."

"Of course you will Goomba, of course you will." Lakitu agreed as they watch the star together.

The moment has arrived and there is only 60 seconds left. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom watched the star as it rises up to the top of the pole at Peach's Castle. The cheers grew louder and the clock ticked once more as the second hand draws closer to 12. Peach and Daisy smiled to each other and said at the same time, "30 seconds left!"

The time has come and the second hand made its final turn. There is only 10 seconds left and then, everyone started counting down.

It was a huge event for everyone as the countdown continues on. Five, four, thee, two, one...

It's official! The clock reached midnight and the star shined bright. Fireworks went off all across the kingdom and confetti fell on everyone as they say, "Happy New Year, Mushroom Kingdom!"

So, everyone had fun when midnight came around. Even on special occasions, this starts another day for everyone.


	22. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

The Glitz Pit. A fighting arena where every battle takes place and today is a very special day because it is the special exhibition match between two rivals, Mario and Bowser. The crowd cheered for each of the two competitors as Lakitu came in to the arena with the microphone. He said, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Glitz Pit! Today is a very special day for us because we have a special exhibition match between two amazing rivals. So, are you ready to meet them?"

The crowd agreed as they cheer very loudly.

Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "Alright then, let's meet them! First up, we have the famous plumber who is also the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. He's an athlete in various sporting events and an excellent kart racer in racing tournaments. Ladies and gentlemen, entering the arena is the warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom. Here comes... **_MARIO!_**"

Just then, the red door opened up and in steps Mario with his trademark red and blue fighting gear. The crowd cheered for him as he entered the arena with a smile.

"And now, making his way to the arena is the King of all Koopas. He is a strong fighter who loves to breathe fire and he loves his family. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... **_BOWSER!_**" Lakitu announced to the crowd as the blue door opened up.

Just then, Bowser emerged from the door and received the cheers of the crowd as he entered the arena.

Lakitu came to them and said to the crowd, "They there are, ladies and gentlemen! Our two competitors for today's match! Who will win this rivalry battle? Well, we're about to find out!"

Mario smiled at Bowser and said, "May the best rival win?"

"May the best rival win." Bowser agreed as they shook their hands for good sportsmanship. Then Lakitu said, "Alright guys, I want a good clean battle to the finish. Remember, this is an exhibition match. Got it?"

"Got it!" Mario and Bowser agreed.

"OK! Mario and Bowser, take your fighting positions!" Lakitu announced as Mario and Bowser face each other, waiting for the whistle.

The crowd cheered for them as the rivalry battle is about to begin. Then Lakitu said, "Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Mario and Bowser said at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with them as he said, "Alright then, you may begin fighting at the sound of my whistle. And now, the moment we've been waiting for. It is time for our rivalry battle between Mario and Bowser! Are you ready?"

The crowd roared with excitement as Lakitu took out his whistle. He held it up and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

Both fighters held their breath and waited for the whistle to blow. The crowd grew silent as the rivalry battle is about to begin. Lakitu held the whistle steady, waited for a few seconds and then, it's go time.

"**_FIGHT!_**"

_TWEET!_

With the word shouted and the whistle blown, the battle has officially begun. Mario and Bowser have fought each other many times and they have been rivals ever since. That is the true meaning of a rivalry.


	23. Triumph

**Triumph**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Stadium and everyone is having a great game of basketball. The crowd cheered for these two teams as Lakitu said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the Mario All-Stars Free Throw Contest! Now, one lucky member from the audience will have a chance to make a free throw. If successful, he or she will win 100,000 coins!"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd roared in triumph. Then he said, "So, who's ready to win some money?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Alright then, let's find out who is today's lucky player. Start the Randomizer!"

Then the Randomizer made some sounds for a few seconds and then, a ding is heard. The Randomzer said, "Today's lucky person is Bowser Jr.!"

Lakitu agreed with the Randomizer and said, "That means Bowser Jr. will be shooting today! Come on down to the court and join me!"

Bowser Jr. was amazed. He is going to shoot for the money as he came down from the crowd and onto the court. Lakitu came to him and said, "Welcome to the contest, Bowser Jr.!"

"Thank you for having me, Lakitu." Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so very happy to be here in this court and I'm so glad that you selected me for a chance to win some money. I love to play basketball."

"That's right, buddy. You will have a chance to win 100,000 coins!" Lakitu said to him.

"Cool! So, how does the game work?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"It's easy. Just step up to the line and make a free throw. That is all you have to do to win the money." Lakitu answered.

Bowser Jr. agreed with him and said, "Great! So, how many attempts do I have?"

Lakitu smiled at him and said, "One."

"Only one attempt? I'll take it!" Bowser Jr. said with a smile, "That means I'll be triumphant if I make it, right?"

"That's right. If you make it, you'll win 100,000 coins. But if you don't however, then you'll go home with a nice consolation prize. OK?"

"OK!" Jr. agreed.

Lakitu looked at him and said, "Well Bowser Jr., this is it. Are you ready to make a free throw for 100,000 coins?"

Bowser Jr. looked at him and said, "I guess I'll give it a try and after all, I do have only one attempt so, let's do it!"

"Very well, then! Bowser Jr., the free throw is all yours. Step on up to the line, buddy!" Lakitu said to him as he pointed his finger to the free throw line where Shy Guy is waiting with a basketball in his hand.

Bowser Jr. smiled as he walked all the way to the free throw line. Then Shy Guy came to him and said, "Bowser Jr. Koopa, are you ready for your attempt?"

"All set and ready to shoot. Shy Guy, hand me the basketball if you please." Bowser Jr. replied with a friendly smile.

Shy Guy agreed and said, "You got it, buddy. One free throw for Bowser Jr., coming right up."

Then Shy Guy passed the ball to Jr. and then, the contest has started.

Bowser Jr. looked at the basket for a few seconds and then, he's ready to shoot. He bounced the ball three times, took aim at the basket and said, "OK, now that everything is all set, I can now proceed with my attempt. Well, here goes. One, two, three..."

Bowser Jr. took one final deep breath, aimed at the basket for the last time and then, it's go time...

"**_SHOOT!_**"

With the word shouted, he released the ball from his hands, heading straight for the basket.

The crowd watched in anticipation as the ball continued its path towards the basket. Everyone in the stadium watched and waited for the big finish as the ball is just a few feet away from the basket. Bowser Jr. held his breath and then...

_SWISH!_

The ball made it through the basket. The free throw is successful.

Shy Guy looked at the ball as it went through the basket and then, it's official...

"**_SCORE!_**"

Bowser Jr. can't believe it. He scored the free throw and said in triumph, "I did it... **_I DID IT!_**"

The crowd erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. fell down on the court in triumph as confetti fell on him. Lakitu saw it all and said, "He did it! Bowser Jr. has done it!"

Then Lakitu came to him and said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! You have finally won 100,000 coins! How do you feel, buddy?"

"I feel triumphant!" Jr. replied, "I can't believe that I scored a basket! I guess that everyone can be triumphant sometimes."

And so, Bowser Jr. had a triumphant day as he jumped for joy.


	24. Fire

**Fire**

It's a beautiful morning at Bowser's Castle where Bowser was drinking his favorite juice when suddenly, he saw a cannon that doesn't go off. Bowser looked at it and said, "Wow, this is the best cannon that I've ever seen in my life and it even has a fuse. But, something's missing to the cannon. What could it be?"

And then, it hit him. Bowser smiled and said, "Fire! Of course! When there's a cannon, there's a fuse and to light it, it needs fire and I know one attack that will do it and that is my trademark attack. Here goes, Bowser Fire…. _**BREATH!**_"

Bowser took a deep breath and then, fire came out of his mouth. The breath reached the fuse and it slowly begins to burn. Bowser smiled at the cannon and said, "It worked! My fire breath did it! The cannon is going to blow. Here it comes…"

And then, a Bullet Bill was shot out of the cannon thanks to Bowser's Fire Breath. Bullet Bill smiled and said, "Thanks, Bowser!"

"Anytime, Bullet Bill!" Bowser replied, "Well, that's one down, and two more to go. Now what should I do with my fire breath next? I know, I'll make lunch and after all, I have a nice piece of steak in the kitchen. Let's have some lunch!"

So Bowser walked to the kitchen and placed a piece of steak on the table. Bowser smiled and said, "OK, my fire breath worked on the cannon so, let's try it on my steak, shall we?"

Then Bowser took aim at the steak, opened his mouth and said, "Bowser Fire Breath!"

Then he breathed fire on the steak and it cooked all the way to perfection. Bowser said, "Just the way I like my steak, perfectly well done. Now, I can eat in peace."

So Bowser ate his steak while he was watching the Glitz Pit battles on the television. Bowser looked at it and said, "Wow, I love battling in the arena. I love how the crowd cheered for the fighters and someday, I'll be crowned the champion. But for now, let's check off my fire breath list, shall we?"

Bowser checked off the steak on the list. Only one more thing remains and that is… a person wearing a red hat.

"Alright, the last item on my fire breath list is… a person wearing a red hat. Now who is that person who wore a red hat?"

Just then, he heard a voice. The voice said, "It's a-me, Mario!"

"Oh, that must be him right now. Excuse me, sir but do you wear a red hat?"

"Yes, Bowser! I do have a red hat and it has the letter M on it." Mario replied, "So, what are you doing?"

"Just a little something for you, Mario!" Bowser said while he opened his mouth, "And now, you're burned! Bowser Final Fire…"

He held his breath and began to charge up. When the breath reached full power, he said the attack…

"_**BREATH!**_"

And then, Bowser unleashed his final attack on Mario, burning him in the process. Bowser smiled and said, "Yes, it's working! My fire breath is going to win the day! Just a few more seconds, Bowser!"

And then…

And then…

The fire breath did it! Bowser has defeated Mario!

"Wow!" Bowser said, "My final attack did it! Mario has been defeated by my fire breath. I have done it. This is so happy for me. I've defeated Mario with my fire breath and now, I can check it off!"

So Bowser checked it off and said, "Well, that's the last item on the list and now I can…"

But as soon as Bowser was finished with his sentence, he noticed another item on his list. It said, "End the story."

"Another item on this list? Of course! I do have one more item on this list and it said that I will end this story with my trademark attack. Let's try it! Well, that's the end of my story but before I do, I will leave you with this attack from the Koopa King! You're going to love this attack. So, enjoy! Bowser Fire…"

He opened his mouth and began to breathe fire with one final word to end the story…

"_**BREATH!**_"

And so, with one final breath of fire, Bowser laughed and said, "Bwahahaha!"


	25. Magic

**Magic**

It's a beautiful evening at the Mushroom Kingdom where everything is magical. Kamek loves to do some magic tricks from his wand so tonight, he's doing a special magical adventure.

"I love my magic wand. It allows me to do anything I want with this. Watch. Magic Wand, change this dog into a rat!" Kamek said as he waved his wand at the dog and then... POOF! It became a rat!

"It worked! The dog became a rat! I love my magic wand. Now, let's try another trick with this wand, shall we? Magic Wand, light up the fuse of the Bob-omb!" Kamek said as he waved his wand at the Bob-omb and then, the fuse started to burn. Kamek flew away from the blast as the Bob-omb exploded after a few seconds.

"Wow! I guess that this is my favorite wand and now, I can use it for one more thing, create fireworks and after all, today is Independence Day. Well, let's give this wand one more try and make some fireworks in the nighttime sky." Kamek said as he aimed his wand at the sky. Then he said, "Well, here goes! Magic Wand, I call upon your power! Now, light up the evening sky with some fireworks. Ready, aim..."

When the wand's power is full, he let out a shout.

"_**FIRE!**_"

And then, he gave the wand a huge wave and then, a firework came out from the wand, which exploded into a burst of color. Kamek aimed again and then, more fireworks came out, lighting up the nighttime sky in the Mushroom Kingdom. Kamek looked at the fireworks and said, "Wow, they're beautiful! These are fireworks and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom loved it."

As Kamek heard this, Bowser said, "Hey Kamek, what are you doing?"

"I made fireworks for Independence Day today." Kamek replied, "Did you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thanks for reminding me, Kamek. I love fireworks. Do it again!" Bowser said.

"OK! Magic Wand, let's make some more fireworks, shall we?" Kamek said as he aimed his wand at the sky. Then he said, "Fireworks, appear!"

And then, more fireworks came out and exploded once again in the nighttime sky. Bowser decided to add to the mix by breathing fire at the sky, making this the best fireworks show in the Mushroom Kingdom.

When they are all done, Kamek said, "There! One magical fireworks show for the Mushroom Kingdom. I guess that everyone can make something magical with this wand, right Bowser?"

"That's right, Kamek." Bowser replied, "And I hope you have a happy 4th of July today! This has been a magical adventure for us and I hope that you will do the same. Kamek, care to wave the wand for the last time?"

"It will be my pleasure!" Kamek said as he aimed his wand at Bowser. Then he said, "Magic Wand, please change Bowser into a car!"

And then, Bowser became a car as Kamek said, "Drive safe, Bowser!"


	26. Water

**Water**

It is a hot, summer day at Bowser's Castle and Bowser was relaxing after a nice battle against Mario. He smiled to himself and said, "Wow, what a day. I think I will go for a nice swim in a pool. Well, let's go"

So Bowser walked from his throne room to the swimming pool where he will cool down from the heat.

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. was reading a book and realized that he needs a nice swim as well. He smiled to himself and said, "Alright, swimming time! To the pool!"

So Jr. ran to the pool to get a nice swim.

When he got there, he saw his dad waiting. Bowser came to him and said, "Hey, son! Glad you could make it for a nice swim in the water and you're just in time to see my latest invention. Ready to see it, son?"

"Go on, unveil it!" Bowser Jr. replied.

Bowser smiled and said, "Alright then, here it is! Son, I present to you the Bowser Cannon!"

Then he pressed the button and then, a cannon appeared. It has a symbol of Bowser on one side and Bowser Jr. on the other. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Wow! That is amazing! I love this catapult. So, how does it work, dad?"

"It's easy! Just step on up and I'll give you a ride." Bowser replied as Junior hopped in the cannon.

Bowser smiled and said, "OK! Now that you're in the cannon, I can set the target."

Then Bowser aimed the cannon at the pool and then, he pressed the Lock button. Bowser said, "There, the target is locked and now, you're ready to take a dive. Son, are you ready for a nice splash in the water?"

"Ready, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"Alright then, here we go! 3, 2, 1... _**FIRE!**_" Bowser announced as he pressed the Fire button on the controls and then, the cannon fired his son to the pool and landed in the water with a nice splash. The cannon is a success.

"Alright, the cannon worked! My son is in the water and I like it! OK, it's my turn! To the cannon!" Bowser said as he entered the cannon.

When he got in, he said, "OK, let's see if I can light this candle. The target is locked, the cannon is a go and everything is all set. Well, let's fire this cannon, shall we? Bowser Cannon, ready!"

As the cannon finished aiming at the water, Bowser said, "Well, here goes. 3, 2, 1..."

Bowser held the trigger steady and then, he pulled it with one shout.

"**_FIRE!_**"

_BOOM!_

The cannon fired and out came Bowser spinning in his shell. He smiled to himself and then...

_SPLASH!_

Bowser made contact as he entered the water with a big splash, soaking his son in the process. Bowser smiled and said, "Yeah! Now that's what I call a cannonball! A Bowser Cannonball that is. Now I can enjoy a nice swim with my favorite son!"

So Bowser and Bowser Jr. decided to spend an afternoon in the pool as they swim in the water.


End file.
